


Three

by Amy (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Ebb and Flowing [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Civil War based scene for all of those who were disappointed by the direction they took with Tony/Pepper in the movie.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Mild spoilers for Captain America Civil War</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

“This just in. There appears to have been a possible terrorist incident involving the Avengers in Lagos, Nigeria. Just a few moments ago, there was an explosion in the city of Lagos where witnesses say the Avengers appeared to have been conducting an operation. Initial reports indicate that there have been some fa--”

“Hey, I was watching that!” Pepper said, turning towards the room’s doorway.

“You know you shouldn’t be watching that kind of stuff,” Tony countered, moving into the room and over to sit down beside her. He reached out to lay a hand on her stomach, “Remember about how the doctor said that this a high risk pregnancy and that you need to minimize your stress levels as much as possible?”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah well I think it’s a little hard for me to forget since I’m the one with a baby bump! Plus let’s not forget how I have the constant, excessive need to go to the bathroom at all hours of the day and night because **your** daughter won’t stay off of my bladder. So uh yes I believe that I do recall the doctor saying something like that!”

Tony had opened his mouth to say something but stopped when they both felt their daughter kick against his hand. He smiled then leaned forward to put his lips as close to the baby as he possibly could, “Hey Beansprout, listen up. This is your Daddy speaking. Are you listening?” 

He felt a kick against his hand, and he smiled, “Good now that I have your attention, kiddo, I want you to give your Mom a break. Stop making her have to pee so much all the time, huh? She needs her rest so you both be healthy when it’s time for us to meet you.” After he felt another kick against his hand, he kissed Pepper’s stomach, and looked up at her to see her giving him an amused look. “What?”

“Oh, just you trying to tell our daughter to let me rest more,” she replied with a shake of her head, “Since I was just wondering, Mr. Stark, about when you’ll start following your own advice?”

“Soon, Mrs. Stark,” he replied.

“Do you really have to do this?” 

Tony’s face became serious, and he nodded, “I think it has to be done, Pep. Things need to be stabilized and I’m not just saying that because I’m to blame for what happened in Sokovia.” He sighed, “I think what just happened today proves that although our intentions might be good ones, it doesn’t mean that we should have the autonomy on our own.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I just wish that you didn’t feel the need to be a part of this. I wish you’d just walk away from the Avengers now.”

“I know you do, and I will step away _forever_ the moment I am sure the team I leave behind will do more good in the future than harm. I need to know the world is going to be safe for us…” He looked at her stomach again, “And especially for our little Griselda here.”

“Griselda?”

“Yeah, Griselda. Don’t you like it?”

“Uh, no I don’t. There is no way I am going to let our daughter go through life with a name like Griselda!”

“Okay then, I didn’t think you would. So,” he picked up the baby names book, and handed it to her, “Maybe you should start going through this again and write down the names you do like so we can give our little Beansprout here a proper name after I get back?”

Pepper sighed, “I suppose you’re right.” She picked up her pad of paper and a pen, “When do you need to leave?”

“Unfortunately, it will be soon.”

She sighed again, “Promise me you’ll be careful?”

“I don’t know how much danger there can be since all we’ll be doing is talking but yeah promise I’ll be careful.”

“I love you.”

Tony leaned over to give her a long, slow kiss, “I love you too. Everything is going to be alright. You’ll see.” He had started to get up when Pepper grabbed him and kissed him again.

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

It was hard but Tony finally got to his feet, and put on his suit jacket. He walked to the door, and looked back at her, “I love you… both of you and I’m counting the days until I’m back with you.”

Pepper laid a hand on her stomach, “So are we.”

After one final long look, Tony nodded, and left to secure his family’s future.


End file.
